Flu
by PoppyTennantCullen
Summary: Bella is ment to go to Edward's for the evening but doesn't show, Edward goes to hers to find out why and finds her pale and sweating in her bed, he freaks out to start with, will he calm down ( contains mild language)


**Edward's POV**

I was looking forward to seeing Bella this evening she would be over in a few hours, Charlie thinks she is having a sleep over with Alice whilst I 'camp' surely he would of clocked on to it by now, I mean how many camping trips can one family go on. I sat in my room waiting for her but she didn't show, it got later and later so I decided to go over and see if she was okay.

I ran to Bella's and jumped up into her room to find her curled up in bed sweating and looking almost as pale as me _"Bella..?"_ there was no response, I walked over and gently touched her cheek " _Bella..Love?"_ Still no response, now I was worried now, she can't be ill...I cannot loose her not now Ive just got her back. _"Bella sweetheart please wake up"_ she groaned and slowly opened her eyes which were cloudy and dull. _"Oh crap I have to get to Edward's"_ she sat up fast and then looked at me " _Omg Edward Im so sorry...I started to feel a little ill and fell asleep"_ she looked down sadly, _"please don't apologise Bella, you are ill, you should stay here until you are better, I will get Carlisle"_ I kissed her head gently _"No!, Iam...fine really just a little tummy ace and a headace please can we still go to yours!"_ even when she is ill she is still stubborn _"Bella ill only take you to mine if you agree to let Carlisle look at you...please it will calm me down to know your okay"_ I let too much emotion show in my voice _"Edward calm down, I am okay its just the flu ill be okay"_ I sighed _"please?"_ he resolve crumbled and she nodded. She went to get up and walk but her knees gave out but she was in my arms before she had even fell " _Bella Im going to carry you okay, Charlie is alseep so he won't see me"_ I picked her up and slowly carried her to the truck, I gently popped her in and drove to my place.

 **Bella POV**

Edward worries far far to much but I have to say it felt amazing when he held me _"Edward..can I sit next to you please, im really hot"_ oh that was a bad move hes going to worry more now, I looked up to his worry filled eyes _" Come here love"_ he pulled me over to his cool body, I didn't feel better straight away but it soothed my head and stomach " _Thank you"_ We arrived at Edwards pretty fast and once again he carried me in _"Carlisle I need some help"_ great fragile Bella in a house of vampires " _Sure Edward, what's wrong?"_ He walked into the room and looked at us _"Bella's ill, her temperature is really high and she's complaining of a stomach and headace...oh she almost collapsed when she stood up but I caught her"_ over dramatic much " _Edward please I am okay..."_ _"Bella just let me take a look at you, especially if your temperature is high"_ I nodded and Edward carried me to the study

 **Carlisle's POV**

She looked really unwell, hopefully it was just the common flu _"okay son lay her down on the bed and no reading my mind till ive seen what's wrong, I don't need you freaking out"_ he nodded and held Bella's hand. _"Okay Bella I am going to check your temperature first okay"_ she nodded giving me a small smile at that I popped the thermometer into her mouth, as we waited for that I checked her pulse " _77_ _a_ _little fast for you as your normal rate is 60 but its the combination of feeling Ill and Edward holding your hand so Id say your fine there"_ the thermometer beeped so I gently took it out and if Vampires could collapse I would of done at that moment _"40C Carlisle????"_ " _Edward I told you not to read my mind, now stay calm or get out please"_ Bella's face dropped "Edward I am sceard now" he pulled her into his lap and gently rubbed her back " _Edward son I need to take some blood, are you in contol?"_ he took a deep breath and nodded " _N...neeedles please no..."_ she tried fighting against Edward's hold but it didn't work " _Bella look at me"_ he took her chin and gently lifted it up " _I love you and you will get better but to get better Carlisle needs to take some blood"_ He kissed her deeply and looked at me to put the needle in which I did. She flinched slightly but carried on kissing Edward but it soon ended when she pulled away and threw up on the floor " _im sorry!!!"_ she is always worried about others...typical _"Bella you don't need to say sorry, I am going to take your blood and test it, I think you just have a bad case of the flu but I want to he 100% sure okay, Edward pop her in your room and clean her up, ill let Charlie know shes ill and we called off the trip okay?"_ he nodded and Picked her up I thought ' ** _Son you need to cool her down...alot and you know what that means"_** he gave me a weak smile and took her upstairs.

 **Edward's POV**

I was so worried, She was far far too hot, Carlisle told me I had to keep her cool and one way to so that is to hold her...topless which I didn't want to do till our wedding, that part of her body is off limits all because of myself contol _"Bella...I have to keep you cool but it means taking our tops off"_ she looked at me " _are...are you okay with that?"_ Bella as always worrying about me _" Yes love I want you better" I gently took her top off and then mine pulling her into a hug and laying down._ She was in my arms for about 40 minutes before Carlisle came back and in that time she had thrown up 3 times completely emptying out her stomach _"Bella love you need to drink something"_ She hadn't cooled down much and her breathing was worse, she shook her head _"no I can't move my head Edward...it hurts too much"_ I pulled her closer...I can't loose her I can't live without her I knew I was over reacting but I lost all my real family to the flu so to see my Fiancee here in my arms with the flu killed me inside. _"Hey Edward, Ive looked over Bella's blood and it is just a strong case of the flu, she will be okay in a few days, the main thing is to keep her temperature down"_ _"Thanks Carlisle"_ Bella mumbled into my chest " _No problem Bella, I will get you something for your head and stomach, which you will need to take every few hours okay?"_ she odded _" Ill have Esme make you some soup, you need to get something into you, I don't want you throwing up on an empty stomach its not good for you"_ She moaned and nuzzled into my neck _"Please Bella you need to have something"_ she only nodded and soon turnt over and threw up in a bucket.

 **Bella's POV**

I really didn't want to eat anything but I agreed to keep Edward calm, once Carlisle gave me something to help my head I was able to sit up, but I felt slightly exposed as I had no top on but mine was wet from all my sweating. Alice came crashing in with a top that looked like Edward's _" here you go Bella"_ stupid psychic vampire " _I can't wear Edward's top, im all sweaty" "Bella it's okay, its a top it can be washed"_ Edward took it off Alice and popped it over my head, it was covered in his sweet sent _"Thank you"_ I kissed his cheek not wanting him to taste my insides " _your welcome sweetheart"_ Esme came in with a bowl of soup, which eventhough I felt like crap and not wanting anything, smelt amazing _"Here you go Bella"_ I smiled and took it from her " _Thank you Esme, it smells amazing" "No problem Bella, always happy to help you, you helped my son be happy so it's the least I could do"_ I blushed but I don't think anyone noticed as I looked like death " _I love it when your embarrassed Bella your heart flutters like a butterfly" Edward whispered into my_ ear...okay so someone did notice.. the soup was amazing but it took alot of effort for my stomach too keep it down.

I spent a few days at Edwards getting better, it had been 24 hours since I stopped throwing up and my temperature had returned to a normal level. Edward had also stopped being so clingy, I had convinced him to go on a hunt so whilst I was waiting for him to come back I had a nice warm shower, washing off the past 3 days worth of dirt, it helped with the tensed muscles from laying down. Once I got out I put on some comfy clothes that Alice got from my house and sat on the couch watching a film. I was lost in the film when I felt a cold arm around me _"You look much better love"_ I jumped at looked at him " _I feel better thank you for looking after me... You look a bit better too, you need to go on a bigger hunt at some point tho"_ I traced the dark lines under his eyes, his golden rings were still really dark _"I will I promise, just not yet"_ he picked me up and cuddled into me, his sent was sweeter because of his hunt, finally I got to cuddle him for the first time in three days where I wasn't worried about throwing up on him . _" I love you Edward, so much"_ I kissed him deeply _" I love you too Bella, Forever!"_ He kissed me back deeply. In a few weeks we would be married, he would change me and our forever would finally begin.


End file.
